Amis pour toujours, même sans avoir le temps
by Itaori
Summary: Sasuke en a marre. Son "besta" ne vient plus au village, et ne lui parle plus. Il décide donc de lui courir après pour le supplier de revenir. Il avait même un bouquet de roses rouges, ça allait forcément marcher... Léger Menma x Sasuke (caractère inversé) sur la fin.


Cette fanfic est sur le monde de Naruto où les caractères des personnages sont inversés.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Couple: un tout petit Menma x Sasuke (caractère inversé)

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ça avait commencé le jour où il s'était teint les cheveux en noir. J'ai toujours aimé ses cheveux blonds, avec les deux mèches tombant sur les côtés de son visage, alors… Pourquoi en noir?

Son caractère aussi avait changé; il ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis un certain moment, il ne parlait plus à personne. Pour les autres, je veux bien, mais pour moi!?

D'ailleurs, on ne le voyait plus trop ses jours-ci. Il était comme… Disparu de la population. Il y a certain moment où on le voyait passer dans la rue, mais c'est tout.

Comment ne pouvait-il plus me voir? J'étais vraiment trop indispensable pour lui, comme pour tout le monde ici!

J'ai déjà essayé de demander à ses parents, mais ceux-ci ne m'ont pas répondu clairement.

C'était quand même mon meilleur ami, -le seul-! Mon unique, mon soleil, ma lune, mes étoiles, mon besta! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans lui!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon, aujourd'hui, j'ai tout prévu. Dès que je le vois passer, j'entamerai la conversation, et si comme d'habitude il répond par un "oui" ou un "non", je continuerais la conversation! J'ai même prévu des fleurs, pourquoi les refuserait-il? Tout le monde aime les fleurs, d'ailleurs, j'avais pris un bouquet entier de roses rouges, il allait a-do-rer.

"Salut Sasuke!

-Salut les filles!"

J'ai serré les filles contre moi, en faisant gaffe à ne pas froisser les fleurs. Ha! Je suis aimé de tous…

"C'est pour qui ces fleurs?

-Pour quelqu'un…"

Les filles semblèrent devenir jalouses. Je leur ai lancé mon plus grand sourire charmeur pour qu'elles se calment. J'ai regardé au loin avant de voir Sakura.

"Aller les filles, à plus tard!

-À plus tard Sasuke!"

J'ai rejoint la fille aux cheveux roses, fille du héros du village, avant de prendre une fleur du bouquet pour mon besta et de lui présenter.

" _Hello_ Sakura!

-Ha! Sasuke…

-Tiens, j'ai une fleur pour toi…

-C'est gentil, mais euh…

-Ne dis rien! Je sais, je suis vraiment un homme parfait pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr, il y a également Menma dans la concurrence, mais…

-Oui, c'est ça…

-En parlant de lui, tu ne l'aurais pas vu… Par hasard?

-Si, il vient de passer à l'instant.

-Merci! Tu seras toujours la meilleure."

J'ai couru vers la direction que Sakura m'avait indiqué. Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'échapper! Pas question de le laisser me filer entre les doigts.

Je suis arrivé au bout du village, et je me suis dit que Sakura m'avait peut-être pris pour un mouton. J'ai donc décidé de rebrousser chemin avant de remarquer une silhouette que je connaissais très bien adossée contre un mur.

"Ah!

-Sasuke… Tu me cherchais? Quel, dommage, je dois y aller.

-HE!"

J'ai attrapé le bras de Menma avant de lui tendre le bouquet, l'esprit vainqueur.

"C'est pour toi.

-… Merci…"

Menma haussa un sourcil.

"Des roses rouges…

-Hm-hm.

-Euh…

-N'en dis pas plus! Je sais, ça te fait extrêmement plaisir, ton coeur est plus que jamais emballé! … N'est-ce pas?

-… Pas vraiment, non.

-Ah! Tu me brises le coeur!

-… Mouais… Si tu veux… Je dois y aller.

-Attends!

-… Quoi?

-Je voulais… Te poser quelques questions…"

Menma s'arrêta et se rapprocha.

"Dans ce cas, vas-y…

-Pourquoi les cheveux en noir?

-Ça ne te va pas?

-… J'aimais tes cheveux blonds.

-…

-J'aimais ta présence. Ton amitié, ta voix, ton odeur, tes cheveux, tes yeux… TOUT! Mais désormais tu n'es plus au village, et en guise de compagnie je me tape des pimbêches stupides et jalouses pour la moindre chose!

-Tu n'as qu'à pas les aborder.

-Oh non! Elles m'aiment toutes, pourquoi leur briserais-je le coeur?!

-… T'es bizarre. En tout cas laisse-moi tranquille, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-… Mais on a toujours été meilleurs amis… Pourquoi je te laisserais partir?

-Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Lâche-moi maintenant!"

Menma s'enfuit. Vous savez le bon côté? C'est qu'il avait gardé les fleurs! Ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me résister! Enfin, je suis quand même parti à sa poursuite pour être sûr…

"MENMA! Reviens! Redeviens comme avant! Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami!

-Te fatigue pas, on est pas amis!

-Quoi?"

Je me suis arrêté en chemin, en regardant Menma s'éloigner dans la forêt.

"… On est pas… Amis?"

Pourtant, on l'avait toujours été. Depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où on a fait équipe. C'était bien la seule personne en qui j'avais _vraiment_ confiance! Et j'étais bien la seule personne à qui il souriait! WO! Faut pas déconner non-plus…

"MENMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JE M'EN FICHE QUE CE NE SOIT PAS MES AFFAIRES MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS ME DIRE QU'ON EST PAS AMIS! …. Reviens, s'il-te-plait…"

Je suis tombé à genoux, désespéré. Je venais de perdre mon besta, là! Maintenant j'avais plus de meilleur ami! Pour quoi je vais passer, moi…

"… Tu ne veux pas perdre ton meilleur ami parce que tu y tiens, ou parce que sinon tu auras l'air sans amis?"

J'ai relevé la tête. Il était revenu, mon besta chéri! Il était revenu, mais son visage semblait légèrement triste…

"… Les deux. Enfin, surtout la deuxième proposition.

-…..

-Mais… Sans toi à mes côtés, je n'aurai plus de lune, plus de soleil, d'étoiles, d'amis, de coeur, de présence, plus rien! Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans toi!

-… T'as rédigé un poème ou quoi?

-BIEN SÛR QUE NON! C'est l'art de savoir parler aux gens, de savoir les attirer par beau langage… Je dis n'importe quoi. En vrai… C'est la vérité qui est sortie brusquement de ma bouche…"

J'ai relevé les yeux vers Menma qui semblait sourire pour une fois. C'était plus un sourire triste qu'autre chose… Ou un sourire heureux, mais triste. Vous voyez? C'est pas grave, je suis nul pour décrire l'émotion des garçons.

Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière du soleil couchant, ses joues étaient rosées.

"… C'est gentil…

-Maintenant…"

Je me suis relevé pour tendre la main vers l'intéressé.

"Reviens vivre normalement, avec nous…

-… Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Mais pourquoi?! Je…

-Mais je promets une chose, si tu veux bien."

Menma se rapprocha de moi, et m'entoura de ses bras.

"Qu…

-Je promets de revenir te voir, toi, très souvent. Aussi souvent que je le pourrai. Aussi souvent que j'aurai envie de te voir. Mais seulement toi… Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis.

-… Arrête, j'vais pleurer.

-Et bien pleure."

J'ai versé quelques larmes. Pas de moqueries, ok?! C'était l'émotion, rien de plus, on peut le dire clairement, il n'y a pas de mal. C'est pas comme si j'étais un gars sensible et tout… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne me croyez pas?

"Avant de partir, Sasuke… Laisse-moi te dire une chose.

-…"

Menma se décolla légèrement de moi, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Conséquences sur mes émotion? Le big-bang.

"Je t'aime, Sasuke…"

Menma sourit avant de s'éloigner d'un saut et de partir au loin.

Pendant quelques instants, je pouvais encore distinguer ses perles d'eau qui roulaient sur ses joues, qui brillaient à la lumière, et son sourire, qui était bien heureux cette fois-ci.


End file.
